Some Kind of Monster
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Sequel to My Bloody Valentine. Jade has told Tori all of her secrets. Tori accepts what happened in Jade's past and how it changed her, but is there still something Tori doesn't know about her? The past comes back to haunt Jade, endangering Tori. To keep her safe, Jade might have to rely on the part of her she tried so hard to repress. One Shot


**An update for OOAK is coming up soon but in the meantime I got another one shot sequel done that I've been planning to do for some time. For those of you that asked for sequels on other one shots this is proof I get it done sooner or later. Wait and you shall be rewarded, lol. Anyway, this was influenced by the song of the same name by Neon Trees. I love that song and if you haven't heard it yet, go hear it! It's awesome. Where My Bloody Valentine was pretty smutty and a little on the horror side this one is switched. Enjoy!**

* * *

Being with Victoria Vega has done nothing but make me see that there's still good in the world. I found myself giving people the benefit of the doubt, I had more tolerance, and most of all I wasn't nearly as violent prone. In all, I think she's the best thing to ever happen to me. I was always by her side and when I wasn't I was thinking about her. She tended to spend nights with me on the weekends and sometimes I would visit her at her house when night fell, climbing in through the window with the rest of the Vega household none the wiser. It was strange to finally have someone who stood by me no matter what. That need I hated to give in to wasn't something to worry about anymore because Tori accepted it as a part of me I couldn't get rid of. When it came up she assured me she understood, in fact, she didn't let the conversation end until I knew she understood. In that way she was making sure that I knew she was ok with it. I smiled to myself and sat back in my bed as I wandered through all my memories, new and old, of my time with Tori. The first time I got to have all of her was of course the best. Yeah, I was close to ruining it all when I killed her ex-boyfriend, but that was when she proved to me she was trustworthy as well as revealing I had a special place in her heart and it didn't matter what I was. I sat up and decided to catch something to eat before heading over to see Tori.

I got ready and left, walking leisurely towards the city, perfectly comfortable in the darkness. The streetlights were the only source of light but I purposely avoided them once I reached the city. I spotted someone looking around suspiciously before turning into an alley. I sped up to follow them, slowing down when I entered the alleyway. The guy I tailed stopped suddenly, freezing like he heard something. I slowed further into a stalking crouch until a scent on the soft breeze blew over me. I froze too, knowing what it was I detected. Here I was trying to catch a human and I unknowing tracked another vampire. A sound behind me made me leap away from where I stood to put myself just out of reach from arms that tried to grab me from behind. I snarled, ready for a fight. A chuckle met my ears as I backed into a wall to keep whoever it was from getting the drop on me again. The guy I was following strode over with a grin. He had fangs unlike me. I didn't let my teeth grow out. I hated the sight of them and filed them down so that the rest got sharp but the canines didn't grow into fangs. I had to file them almost every month but ever since Tori asked why I didn't have fangs and I explained she was glad to help me and the task became easier to deal with. The two guys drew in closer, their sharp teeth glistening with sly smirks. They looked familiar. My frown deepened.

"Well look what we have here. Jade West out on a night on the town. Trying to nicely hunt humans West?" one asked snidely, making the other laugh. In all honesty I was revered as someone who shouldn't be messed with, both with vampires and humans, but the moment I tried to change my ways for Tori the vampires took to trying to irk me about changing my ways and how I wasn't how I was supposed to be. I growled and advanced on him but even when I was in his face he only looked bored.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my hands quickly flashing out to grab the lapels of his jacket.

"You've lost your touch, West. You're going soft. He doesn't like it when a member of his group leaves. He hates it even more when they leave to try and fit in with the humans. We aren't human Jade, if you haven't noticed. We took you in after you were nothing more than an empty shell. A human put you through that and here you are trying to love them again. You can't walk away from us now and she isn't going to get in our way of getting you back," he threatened. I bristled at the subtle mention of both Beck and Tori. They were two very different people but I still loved them both. Beck, a long time ago, and Tori, currently. I shoved him away with another frustrated snarl.

"What are you trying to say?" I demanded, not liking the way they both grew big grins. They were the Gregory twins, I suddenly realized, but the tattoos they bore made the only difference between them. I hadn't tried to remember who was who.

"We've been keeping a steady eye on you West. We loved how you slaughtered that asshole but we cannot allow you to continue this unnecessary relationship with a human. He put out an order to start capturing humans again for the Blood Festival he has planned. You know, the one he holds once a year in his mansion? I believe you've had quite a time there more than once," the other spoke up. It was then when realization hit.

"You mean…that bastard!" I spat, my rage spiking. They both smiled at this but before I stormed off I punched both of them. They staggered back, one sneering and the other laughing.

"Pathetic West. You'll have to try harder if you want to get her back in one piece," one of them taunted. I tried to ignore them but it was futile. Instead, I continued to walk away. As soon as I was back on the streets I ran as fast as I could to Tori's house. I almost fell over in shock when I got there. The lights were out and the door was hanging at an odd angle. Blood permeated the air, making me sick and excited at the same time. Almost all the Vega's smelled the same and it was hard for me to discern who smelled like what but I knew Tori's blood the most and it wasn't among the scents I smelled here. Good, she wasn't hurt; yet. I clenched my hands into fists and then ran in. I tried to ignore the way my mouth watered at the spilled blood I found just inside. I knew these people, I liked them. They were Tori's family. I tried everything to keep my mind from wandering but it was hard.

What looked to be a female lied across the couch, the body's face marred beyond recognition; probably just to mess with me. A quick inspection of the body turned up a ring on the left ring finger so I knew it was Tori's mother. I closed my eyes tight and turned away. I focused on her scent and then eliminated it from my senses to focus on the others. I followed the new trail upstairs and into the older Vega sibling's room. I faltered before walking over to the splatter of red that was located between the bed and the wall. I hoped it wasn't Tori's sister. As annoying as she was Tori had a closeness with her I admired. Tori needed her. I carefully peeked around the bed and relaxed just a little. It was their father. It was still hard to know that both of the Vega siblings were now without parents but that also meant that they were both taken. I closed my eyes against the fury building in me, fueled by the incessant blood lust. I screamed and turned away to slam my fist into the wall. I held my head and tried to catch my breath but I couldn't. My teeth were sharp, small points returning.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, the sound coming out like a growl. They needed to be filed soon again. I opened my eyes and looked up to meet my reflection in the vanity mirror. My eyes were the soulless black of hunger and rage. I darted from the room to burst into Tori's room. I had to find some clue that told me where she was. A careful search brought me to a blood stained bandanna probably used to bandage a wound. I scooped it up and held it under my nose. It wasn't Tori's so it must have been her sister's blood. I took the time to memorize it and then dropped the bandanna. It was time to track them down. I didn't care if this was nothing but a trap. I would save them if it meant dying for good to do it. I ran for the window and jumped out into the tree that stood right outside. I had to get out of here before anyone noticed and the cops showed up. They wouldn't find anything of course, just like all those deaths I was responsible for in the past, just like the most recent one, just like every vampire related attack. We left no detectable trace except a body, usually drained of blood or spilled everywhere when the occasional sadistic fucker killed someone just for the pleasure of bathing in it. I held my nose to the wind and caught onto a trail before leaping from the branches and running in that direction. I followed the trail higher into the most expensive houses.

Just as I figured, they took them straight back to the mansion. There were no stops at the horror warehouses they used to drain the humans they caught. Those poor innocents. I remembered a time when I killed and drank without a second thought but not anymore. I didn't even bite anyone anymore. I carried a razor I used on the human I chose, usually one who was a little distracted in any way. My saliva healed the cut like it was never there so I didn't raise any suspicion. I would never bite anyone else and let them live. If I used these teeth it was to kill. Tori was the only exception. I only bit her once in awhile when we were lost in each other. She had asked for it at first, curious to see what it felt like. After that she didn't mind if I ever felt like it again. With her permission I couldn't help indulging every so often. It was enough to excite me and send us into another round that had her sleeping off her exhaustion for hours. Every bite I made left a mark on her so I tried to find places that would remain out of the public eye or use the same places. I shook my head to stop my thoughts from dwelling on how Tori tasted and directed my attention to the looming building in front of me. The front didn't even look like anything big was happening but I knew the party was close to starting. They had a hidden level under the house where everything happened, a club of sorts.

"Cooper, I'll tear your dead heart out you fucking asshole," I grumbled, beginning to run up to the front door. I deviated from my path at the last minute and circled around to jump the fence into the backyard. I found the cellar doors I was looking for and yanked one open. I stepped down and reached back to shut it before moving on. Lights along the stairs directed me further down until I was walking through a cement hall, the bass of the music thumping just ahead. I stopped in front of a six foot beefy guard, his suit black as ink and his dark eyes void of any emotion. He snarled when he saw me, his fangs showing just enough. I shook my head and kept walking, not at all intimidated.

"Stop right there West. You aren't welcome here," he warned, his arms uncrossing.

"Bite me Vance," I retorted tersely.

"We both know you don't go for that anymore," he replied, a lazy smirk on his face.

"Fuck off then," I answered with a roll of my eyes. I might have stopped my violent ways for Tori but I was not above falling back into them in order to return her to the safety of my arms.

"Not a chance. I was waiting for you to show your face again so I can tear you to pieces for what you did to Victor," he responded. I laughed coldly and then shrugged indifferently.

"Your partner had it coming. It's not my fault he was inferior. He deserved to have his neck torn out for talking shit to me," I countered, knowing he was a step away from where I needed him to be. He roared and launched at me. I had nowhere to relocate and get myself out of his reach so I met him head on. His nails dug into my shoulder and mine dug into his, both of us trying to throw off the other. His foot lashed out and I jumped over it but as I was in the air he swung me into the wall. I slammed into it, the collision shattering my shoulder blade and cracking a few ribs. I slid to the floor but forced myself back to my feet no more than a second later. I turned around to confront him when his fist caught me across the jaw. I staggered and he took the opportunity to lunge at me. His teeth found my shoulder instead of my neck when I tried to get out of his reaching grasp. He tore into me but I refused to show any pain. I lifted my feet up and kicked them into his chest. He was forced away to hit the wall behind him, cracking it and making him grunt in pain. I hoped that did something to his spine. I wasted no time wondering if it did. I rushed at him, aiming for his neck. He pushed off the floor and snagged me by the shirt before I could get to him. He threw me against the metal door and held me there. I tried to get loose but he just laughed and tightened his hold.

"It's been a pleasure knowing you West," he stated, leaning in close. He licked my neck before his teeth tore into the vulnerable flesh. I could feel him beginning to pull back, ripping open my throat in the process. If I bleed out I would be nothing but a husk of who I was. A simple burning of my body and I would be gone, just as I had done to his partner. I held back from screaming and searched for the one weapon that could help me now. I palmed my silver coated steel scissors and with a flick of my wrist I jammed them into his heart. He screamed in agony and dropped me to claw at the scissors embedded in his chest. He gasped as his movements became weak and then suddenly he was swaying until he fell over unmoving. A stake to the heart always caused an inferno in the organ that disintegrated it from within. Without a heart the blood could not regulate, paralyzing the vampire until the next stage began. I kicked him over and retrieved my scissors, watching as the fire spread from the inside out, melting through skin and bone as it consumed him.

"I'm sorry Vance, but I did tell you to fuck off," I muttered, voice indifferent and expression blank. I couldn't afford to fall back into how I was but the fury coursing through me said otherwise. I was nothing without Tori and I'll be damned if I don't get her back. I rotated my arm, hearing the bones scrape and crack from the movement. I winced but continued on to open the door. I could probably find blood inside so I could heal faster. As I entered the dark but wired room beyond I quickly moved to take off my button up. I used it to clean off my neck and shoulders as I scanned the room. I had to find that out of the way alcove where Cooper and his gang hung out. I knew they had her with them, not with the other 'donors'. I tossed my bloody shirt aside and was just about to head over to the back rooms to check among the humans they brought in just in case when one of the workers, dressed in an incredibly skimpy uniform, flounced up to me. Fuck, here we go again.

"Oh my god, Jade West, I haven't seen you around here in a long time. I thought you left to try and fit in with the humans? How did that work out?" she questioned me, hooking my arm with hers and leading me towards the bar.

"Kelsey I have somewhere to be. I have no time for this and I see no reason to tell you anything so leave me alone," I answered her but she pushed me onto a bar stool.

"Oh come on, enlighten me. I've always admired you Jade and it interests me to hear that you swore off killing anyone during feeding; or at all. How do you do that? It must have taken **a lot** of practice," she rambled on.

"No, just the right motivation," I told her truthfully, my thoughts still on Tori and her sister, out there somewhere, in danger. Kelsey, a fan girl if I ever saw one. She pissed me off before and I find that she still does. Sure, I was part of the higher up clan around here at one time so I had a fan group just as the others did, but that was my past. I had no desire to return to it. She signaled for a drink. The bartender showed up with a smirk on his face and his eyes shamelessly roaming over me.

"Get her the best you have," Kelsey ordered. I shot him a glare for his obvious eye fucking which made him scurry to get what was asked of him.

"You still got it," she praised as she watched the lousy bartender rush away. She looked back at me with an attempt at a seductive smirk. She nibbled at her pinky nail with the tip of her fang as she took the place of the bartender and eyed me.

"Back the fuck off Kelsey. I'm really here on serious matters and before you ask it doesn't concern you," I spat at her, sliding off the stool to stand. She shut her mouth with a pout when she heard that. She wasn't a distraction as much as she tried to be. The bartender came back with a glass of blood which I knew had been mixed with other types just enough to give it a certain flavor. I snatched it from his hand and tipped it back before setting the glass aside. That could hold me off a little longer.

"Thanks for the drink. See you around, or not," I told Kelsey as I pushed her out of my way when she tried to cut me off again.

"But Jade, wait, I thought you could use a break. You know, from that game you're playing with that human. It is a game right?" she shouted at me before I could leave. I tensed and spun around to glare at her.

"What do you know about her?" I commanded, striding back over to grab her by her short top. She grinned and brushed a finger over my hand before shrugging.

"Oh, this and that. Nothing I'll say unless…" she responded, trying at teasing but just pissing me off further.

"Unless what?" I growled, quickly losing patience now.

"Ooh, feisty. I'll tell you what, you come with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know, ok?" she bargained. I clenched my teeth and my grip on her tightened but I pushed her away with a sharp nod.

"Fine, lead the way," I told her. She squealed and grabbed my hand to drag me in the direction of the back rooms. I let my senses branch out as we made our way through the crowd. It was a little tricky sorting out all the information here but the direction we were heading in caught my attention. Kelsey deftly slipped the guy standing at the front of the rooms a fifty and then entered, tugging me along. As soon as I walked in I was met with the most amazing smells. I groaned quietly and blocked most of it out, trying to see if any of the Vega sisters were here. I became alert when I caught the oldest Vega's scent a moment later. I wanted to follow it but we turned into a private room. Kelsey let me go to crawl on the bed.

"Join me on the bed Jade and I'll tell you," she called, smoothing her hand over the sheets. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"That's not **on** the bed," she pouted.

"Start talking or I'm leaving," I snarled, baring my teeth at her.

"Fine, the truth of the matter is I don't know shit about the little human you covet so much. I was just hoping to get you here alone, all to myself," she answered, crawling over to sit in my lap. I let a rolling growl slide from my mouth, a warning she ignored. I forcefully threw her back on the bed and pinned her down.

"**Now** we're getting somewhere," she muttered, trying to lift up enough to kiss me. I avoided it, turning my head away. No one but Tori could ever get close to me. I was hers and she was mine.

"We **are** getting somewhere, but not where you think," I replied, my tone holding no mercy. It was dead, empty, how I felt when Tori wasn't with me to remind me of the humanity hidden within me. Tori was in danger and this bitch was keeping me from her. She won't be around for long. Kelsey must have sensed my seething rage because she tried to get out of my grip.

"O-or, maybe we could do this s-some other time? I mean, you're busy and I shouldn't bother you-" she began to stutter.

"Shut up! You chose to get in my way," I snarled.

"Please, wait, I'll leave, I swear I will! I'll never bother-" she tried to backpedal but I silenced her. My teeth ripped into her neck. I grabbed her chin and forced her head back just as I yanked away. Her blood spattered across the sheets and then I was gulping down most of it. I could feel the adrenaline rush of the kill and basked in it, trying not to think about how much I missed it. No, I couldn't be like this, I had to stop; Tori needed me. I pulled away panting.

"Tori," I whispered. I pulled out my scissors and struck Kelsey in the heart to finish the job and then leaped from the bed. I replaced my scissors and sighed, shaking my head. I had to get a grip on myself. I couldn't let my instincts run wild again. I used the blanket to wipe off what I could of the blood and then left the room, shutting the door behind me. I jogged by a few milling vampires and kept my eyes away from those mindlessly feeding from humans. I passed a couple doors further down and came to a door that was towards the back. I inhaled once more and nodded, knowing for sure this was the room I was looking for. I tried the handle but it was locked.

"It figures," I muttered, slipping out my lock picking tools from my boot. I worked the lock until it clicked open then I put away my tools and twisted the handle. I walked in on a vampire holding the oldest Vega down forcefully. She was only in her undergarments. Besides a bandaged arm she didn't look harmed. He just had his shirt off. I had to step in before she was bitten and claimed by this jerkwad. I growled to announce my presence. He stopped whispering whatever he was saying and let her go to look back at me.

"Did I pay extra for something or are you just here to punish me?" he questioned when he saw me. I stalked forward, his sick smile widening at my approach. However, when I got close enough and he could see the fury in my eyes he reconsidered.

"Ok hold on, I was told I could do whatever I wanted to this one. I have nothing to be guilty of so if you're the authority around here, I'm sorry," he rushed to explain, removing himself from the bed to stand with his hands over his head. I was about to question why he thought I was part of the clan I no longer associated myself with when I remembered that we were all clearly marked by a tattoo of a symbol that represented the clan. It was placed right over the area we were bitten when we were turned. Mine was on my wrist, a spot Tori had questioned many times. I told her I was merely trying to cover the scar that was still present with something that looked cool to me at the time. I don't know if she ever bought it but that was the only thing I was willing to lie to her about. Even when I told her my immortal life story I left that part out. I just couldn't tell her all those awful, heartless, and demented things I had done after I had lost Beck and had a hard time finding myself. Of course, the moment I met her I knew she was special, that her light would free me from the darkness chaining me to what I was. I ditched the clan the moment Tori came into my life.

"Calm down. I was only sent to retrieve her. He changed his mind, he wants her as a bonus," I replied, winging the situation. The guy nodded and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on as he made his way over to me.

"Sure, sure, anything the boss wants. I'll just leave," he agreed hastily, walking around me with some distance to get to the door. I watched him leave before turning back to Tori's sister. Shit, I always forgot her name and didn't bother to learn it as punishment for her being such a gank to me. It was the worst I could do to get back at her after all.

"You're ok now," I spoke softly, walking over slowly. She was already curled up, hugging her legs to her body, pressed as far back on the bed as she could go. Her eyes were wide and didn't leave mine.

"J-Jade?" she finally sputtered out. I nodded and stopped by the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, come on, we need to get you out of here and find Tori," I told her, a little urgency in my voice.

"Oh God, Tori! They have Tori! I tried to fight back and Tori did too but they threatened to hurt me so she gave in. They beat her Jade and I think they plan to do worse if we don't find her!" she panicked, launching off the bed to get her clothes. I snarled when I heard they harmed her. No one laid a finger on my mate. The sound I made must have alarmed her because she skittered back to get away from me.

"I won't hurt you," I quickly explained.

"You're one of them? I can't believe it. And Tori was with you! How do I know you didn't set us up?" she accused.

"Yes, I'm one of them and Tori knows. I would never do anything to harm her. Look, we have to hurry. We don't have time for you to distrust me so if I were you, which I'd never be, I suggest you get a move on," I responded, feeling a little stressed and anxious to get moving. She eyed me suspiciously a moment more before sighing and nodding.

"Good, now listen to me and listen good. I'm going to escort you out. Once you're free I want you to find someone you trust and stick with them. Don't go home," I explained.

"But why-" she began to question but I just shushed her.

"Do as I say. I want you well out of the way in case things get dangerous here. I still have to find Tori and I won't be held down by you when my attention should be on her," I cut in.

"Are you saying I'm a liability?" she demanded.

"Yes, now hurry the fuck up, I don't have much time," I ordered gruffly. I turned to yank open the door and gestured for her to get out. She huffed but did as she was told. As soon as we were out I quickly grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. She was still going way too slow.

"Hey, what the hell? Let me go!" she cried out. I ignored her as I walked back to the front entrance. I threw another fifty at the guy in front before he could question and then I was back in the crowd of the club. I headed straight for the door I came in from and set the older Vega down.

"Get going and don't look back," I commanded, shoving her through the door after opening it.

"Wait, Jade," she called to me. I hesitated in shutting the door. She looked at me with tears threatening to spill but she managed to say what she needed to.

"I know I never approved of you being with Tori and even now it all just seems so crazy to accept what happened, or almost happened, and I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. All I ask for is that you get her out of here alive and in one piece. Please Jade? I know you can do it because I've seen the way you guys act and look at each other. You must not be as evil as the rest of these monsters if you love my sister," she stated, wiping at her eyes and sniffling. That was strangely gratifying. I offered her a small smile and a nod.

"I won't lose. I'll bring her back alive and in one piece," I promised. She nodded and then she was gone, running down the hall and out the cellar doors. If she was lucky the sun would be rising and they'll be reluctant to chase after her. I shut the door and ran back through the crowd. I pushed my way through two guys all over two chicks and came out the other side to see just the alcove I was searching for. I squared my shoulders and set my jaw before approaching with an air of aggression. I took to the short stairs hidden just under the red curtain that lead down a few feet into the private side room. I was slammed to the floor by a blow to my shoulder blade as soon as the curtains were brushed aside. I fell to my hands and knees, my sore but still healing shoulder aching in protest. The more damage the longer it took to heal. Consuming vampire blood wasn't nearly as helpful as human blood but that was all I was running on at the moment. By the way, that was one lucky fucking blow. It was that or…

"Hey West, I was watching that fight out in the hall. Naughty, naughty, you killed our last good guard. He did a number on you before he lost though," Cooper drawled from his seat on an extravagant red couch. He looked the same as he always did, nice pressed black suit, his black hair slicked back, and his pointed features reminiscent of a barracuda; fast and deadly to all fish smaller than him. Tori was shackled to the leg of the couch and sat next to him on the floor. She whimpered and looked at me with a bruised face and pain filled eyes. I bared my teeth in a furious rumbling growl at the sight of her.

"Cooper you motherfucking bastard! I'll kill you for laying a finger on her!" I snarled, my hands flexing anxiously. He laughed and slapped his leg, relaxed as ever. He wouldn't be that relaxed if he didn't have his two goons on either side of me, ready to deal another low blow to my shoulder. They looked to be a new pair of bodyguards. The other two I knew were most likely dead now. They never lasted very long. Everyone had a bone to pick with Cooper.

"You can try but we both know who the student and the master is here. I still have a say in what you do Jade, seeing as I'm your sire," he replied cockily. I knew this. I knew he was the one to turn me. I had been ok with that back when I was lost and confused after Beck. I had no one to turn to and his sob story of being alone and needing someone drew me in along with his natural power to persuade me easily. I myself didn't want to be alone; I wanted to be needed. I thought I fully broke his hold on me when I left but I had been away so long I wasn't completely sure it hadn't just been prolonged distance.

"That's not true. You have no power over me," I countered, refusing to believe what I knew was an unavoidable fact.

"Sure I don't. Maybe not in that way, but with a little persuasion of a different sort I'm sure you'll change your mind," he responded. With a cruel smile he directed at me, he turned and backhanded Tori across the face. She gasped and brought a hand to her quickly bruising face but said nothing else. When Cooper looked pissed she hadn't made a sound I knew she had been denying him that pleasure this whole time. That's my girl. Cooper was a sadistic vampire who even put me through hell for the fun of it before I was really allowed to join. I wanted to belong so bad I dealt with it.

"You bitch, scream or I'll kill your precious love in front of you," he threatened. Tori looked over at me in fear but I shook my head. She closed her eyes, a single tear falling, before she opened them and looked back at Cooper. She spit in his face defiantly and he screamed in rage. He grabbed her by the neck and stood, dragging her body with him.

"Put her down Cooper, she isn't so easily trained that way and you know it," I told him. The crazed light left his eyes at my words before he dropped Tori uncaringly on the couch.

"Ok then, have it your way. Jack, Hunter, kill her," he commanded the goons on either side of me. Hunter immediately lashed out but I dodged the blow. I had to narrowly slip by Jack when he struck next. I jumped into a kick to his gut before slamming my heel down on the back of his head when he bent to hold his middle in pain. He fell to the floor, dazed. I jumped away from an advancing Hunter who began circling me as I tried to stay away and think of a plan. He lunged the moment I was close enough to grab. He slammed into me and threw me back. I hit the wall and tried to push off but Jack was up again and wasted no time sinking his teeth in the arm I used to block a blow I thought was coming. I yanked him closer and then tore my arm out of his jaws to launch at him, forcing him on his back. We fell to the floor, me on top of him. I dragged my nails across his face as a distraction to have more time to reach for my scissors but when I almost had them Hunter grabbed me in a chokehold. He dragged me off Jack and held me hostage.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he whispered in my ear when Jack stood to dust off his clothes. He opened his vest and pulled out a black serrated knife. I fought against Hunter but I couldn't escape. I needed more human blood than what I had currently. These bastards were probably well fed. In short, I was fucked if I didn't get out soon. I just hoped that knife didn't contain any silver.

"Get ready West, I like carving into my victims for quite a long time before eating them," Jack said with a grin. He began walking toward me, the blade held at the ready.

"It's a shame you've come to this Jade. I had hoped we could have you on the team forever," Cooper spoke up, faking sorrow. Tori looked from him to me and then back again. Her eyes were wide and frightened yet confused. I really didn't want her to see this but I had no choice and neither did she. Jack stalked forward and let the knife point graze my jaw.

"Beautiful, yet so dangerous," he purred, finally letting the blade dig into my flesh. His tongue followed to clean up the blood before he did it once more. His moan made me sick.

"Hey, I want a taste of her," Hunter demanded. Jack rolled his eyes but switched places with him. As they made the switch I elbowed Jack and sent an uppercut to Hunter's jaw. He stumbled and I took advantage to tear out Jack's throat with my bare hands. His gagging and gasping sounds silenced when I finished the job with my scissors to his chest. He keeled over and I spun to attack Hunter next but he was ready. He countered my swing and retaliated with a blow to my face. The knife cut a sharp path across my cheek next as I barely dodged the incoming attack. He swiped at me twice more before I ducked under his arm and shouldered him in the stomach. We fell over, each of us fighting to get the upper hand. Somewhere in the struggle he managed to bury the knife hilt deep in my side. The shock of pain made me drop my scissors. He tried to get them but I smacked them away and rolled us in the opposite direction. I broke away from him after a short struggle and yanked out the knife. I hissed but sucked in the cry I wanted to let out. Hunter eyed my weapon lying not too far away but I was ready for him should he try anything.

"Get her Hunter," Cooper growled, obviously waiting for more entertainment.

"Yes, please do Hunter," I taunted him. He sneered before running for the scissors. I darted forward and brought the knife slashing across his throat the moment his hand touched my weapon of choice. He coughed out blood, his expression surprised. I kicked the scissors from his grip and they skidded away somewhere but I didn't see where. I was too focused on the fountain of life streaming from between his fingers. My hand gripped the ragged hole in my side, draining me of what I needed. I gave in to the throbbing bloodlust that had building and forced Hunter back into the wall, my teeth tearing him open further. He clawed at me but I was relentless. I drank him dry, my wounds sealing up slowly but still healing. I dropped his body and held a hand to my head to try and calm my racing thoughts. I was all too aware of how Tori caught my attention. She smelled so good. I snarled and shook my head before glancing over at her, seeing her face and reminding myself who she was. She looked back at me in a mix of fear and awe. She hadn't seen me like this before and suddenly I was self-conscious. Slow clapping met my ears and my gaze turned to Cooper who was standing now.

"Way to go West, you won. Now, take your prize," he congratulated, a twisted smirk on his face as he gestured to Tori. My eyes went back to her, my thoughts slowly returning to the many times I've tasted her, the way she writhed under me when I did. Her smooth skin meeting my tongue, the way my teeth cut into that pliable flesh. I was briefly unaware that I had moved but when I snapped myself out of my trance I was standing in front of Tori. She actually looked scared of me. It tugged at my heart. I wanted to apologize, to tell her I would never intentionally harm her, but I couldn't say that because I knew I was succumbing to the need to feed.

"Take her Jade, you know you want to," Cooper goaded me. I closed my eyes, unable to look at Tori's expression any longer. That voice, I couldn't fight it. I could feel the familiar force, driving me to be nothing but a wild animal, a monster that fed on the innocent. My fangs lengthened at the thought of fresh shed blood violently torn from the neck. A rolling growl fell from my lips, and when I opened my eyes I zeroed in on Tori's neck. I could see her pulse thrumming just under the skin.

"She's mine to take?" I asked Cooper breathlessly, waiting obediently for his permission. I couldn't think of anything but listening to him and getting what I desired. That, being the blood of this beautiful human sitting in front of me. Cooper grinned but nodded, walking over to brush his hand over my cheek before turning my face so that I was looking at him.

"She's all yours. Do you want a chase perhaps?" he asked me, his voice smooth and caring, like someone preening over their best owned possession. I grinned, my fangs on display.

"You already had me when you said she's mine. A chase would be even better," I replied, excited to partake in my favorite sport. He laughed and let his finger fall from my face before releasing the human. She ran for the entrance but I easily blocked her. Tears of hurt and fear flowed down her face. I wondered what she could be hurt about or what that look directed at me meant but I ignored the drifting thought that would answer that and concentrated on what she would do next. She tried to fake a run to the right but skid and ran to the left. I easily grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back. She stumbled but remained standing. She suddenly ran at me with a war cry of determination. She collided with me but the force wasn't nearly enough to make me fall over. I chuckled darkly and grabbed her wrist before she could get away. She yanked on my grip but couldn't get free. She was openly crying now, my name hopelessly falling from her lips.

"Jade…please…come back to me," she pleaded, her sobs making a part of me question why I was doing what I was doing. I started feeling doubt, and maybe, was that sadness? I yanked her closer and wound my left arm around her middle, pinning her to me.

"Enough, your crying won't get you anywhere," I told her, ignoring that twinge in the back of my head again. Fuck, what was that? It bothered me. I snarled and used my right hand to tilt her head up.

"Jade, please! I love you!" she begged, her hands coming up to cup my face desperately. The meaning of her words seemed to sink into me, making me hesitate. A warm feeling, like being alive again passed over me. It was quick, and I had no time to properly grasp it, but I knew it meant something, and I liked it. I wanted that feeling to come back. I forced her back to trap her against the wall behind her. She gasped when her back hit the wall. I looked into her eyes, feeling that strange shift again, before traveling over her face. I knew this human. She's someone I…care about maybe? Or maybe I just knew her. I clenched my teeth, the conflict in my thoughts making me insane.

"Fuck," I gasped out, resting my head on her shoulder, instinctually finding comfort from the confusion with the human in my grasp. I let my nose graze under her jaw before my tongue dragged over her skin. I moaned, the taste of her lingering on my tongue like a lost memory. I wanted her, in more ways than to feed. There was a different need just under the surface. I could feel her body shuddering against me, making me press into her more.

"Take her Jade," Cooper's impatient voice cut through my hesitance to spear into my mind. His influence seemed to dull the questions. It returned my confidence as well as my thirst but I was naturally curious and wanted to know more about these parts of me buried under this haze to eat and kill. I looked back at Tori to see she was still determinedly watching me, a hope in her eyes I didn't understand. My eyes found her lips. They looked so welcoming. Without thinking I captured them with mine. The surge of excitement that shot through me when our lips met made me ache for more. My tongue found hers, my hands sliding over her body. She groaned at my touch, making me shiver. Yes, I wanted her for far more than just feeding. I desired her body, her touch on my own. Her hands running over my back had me humming my pleasure. I broke off the kiss to look at her again.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked her, my voice gruff. Before she could answer Cooper snarled angrily and stalked over to part us. He hit Tori so hard she fell to her hands and knees, rubbing at her face tiredly. The action made my anger spark suddenly.

"As for you," he seethed, turning to me. His claw like nails caught me across the face. I growled and bared my teeth at him but he just grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Don't listen to her West, she's toying with you. She's a tricky human. Kill her and be done with it, we have more pressing matters to attend to," he ordered me firmly. I nodded and he released me. He grabbed the human by her forearm and dragged her to her feet. He tossed her at me and I caught her. He let out an irritated breath before beginning to pace. I turned away from him to look down at the human in my arms. She was clinging to me in a way that reminded me of a good bye. She was crying into my shoulder. I heard my name along with declarations of her love for me. It was all so confusing and I had enough of it. I let out a frustrated roar and slammed her back into the wall forcefully. She let out a small sound of pain that tugged at me. Copper glanced at us before rolling his eyes and taking a seat on the couch to wait.

"He's trying to turn you back. If you kill me you'll lose yourself, you'll lose your humanity and all you've ever worked for. You'll lose me, but worst of all, I'll lose you," she sobbed, her watery brown eyes boring into mine. I could see love burn in her eyes, an emotion I knew I had seen before. For reasons unknown to me it tore at my cold heart and dragged a whimper from me. How could she make me feel this way? Who the fuck was this girl? I had to know. I quickly closed the distance between us once more and molded my lips with hers. She instantly took control, invading my senses. Her tongue knew just how to tease mine, her hands caressed spots that made me squirm under her touch. She nipped at my lip and then pulled it into her mouth before letting it go. She kissed her way down my neck to nip at a sensitive spot that had me moaning. Shit, how did she know me so well? My hands gripped her hips as mine pressed against hers urgently. She only had to bite me roughly before I rocked into her subconsciously.

"Tori," I moaned, the name sliding off my tongue from a far off place in my mind. Is that who she was? I felt like I knew her, like she was close to me. But how could she, she was a human, my food. I still wanted to taste her blood but now that was the farthest from my mind. She let out a pleasurable sigh and let her head fall back against the wall.

"Jade, I love you so much. I want you to remember but if you can't I'll still be there for you. Do it and get it over with if that's the case. At least I had this last moment with you," she stated, her words holding nothing but a heartfelt sincerity that stabbed at me. The haze on my mind seemed to lighten enough to feel something for this human, Tori. My hands tightened on her before relaxing. I had made my decision.

"Attack me," I whispered to her. She looked at me like I was crazy. On the contrary, I hadn't felt more focused than I did now. I couldn't fall back under, I couldn't go back to that raw need to gorge and listen to another tell me what to do. I couldn't do it, not when it felt so right with Tori, with someone who cared about me. I wanted that warm, alive feeling I had felt before and I knew she was the key to that.

"Jade, I can't-" she began to disagree but I just located the scissors I somehow knew were there and slapped them into her hand. She gripped them, her fingers brushing over mine. I stared into her eyes once more, hoping this went well, before I bared my fangs and bit into her shoulder. I locked my jaws and tore into her skin just enough to make her cry out in pain.

"Well, it was about time," I heard Cooper say with a laugh. His voice seemed to annoy me now, my temper flaring. I wanted to rip him apart for telling me what to do, controlling me like a puppet. I answered to no one. I tugged at Tori's flesh a little more and she finally got the hint. A burning, iron hot, pain burst to life in my chest. It struck so hard it put my body into shock. I released her to stagger back, clutching at the weapon lodged in my chest. Just as I had hoped, it missed my heart, but it didn't hurt any fucking less! Now was the next step. I groaned in pain, my eyes meeting hers which were panicked and heartbroken. I had to do this for her. I turned away to reach out to Cooper.

"C-Cooper…" I called to him weakly, the silver wearing me down faster than I thought. I would have to hurry.

"Fuck! How did this happen?" he demanded angrily, standing to advance on me. He reached out to grab the scissors but I deflected his hand.

"It's silver, don't touch it. Maybe I can get it," I forced out tiredly. He frowned but crossed his arms. I grabbed the scissors at the handle, somehow knowing there was a clear coat there that would keep me from coming into contact with the silver. I wrenched them out and swiftly turned them on Cooper, but this time, the blades didn't miss their mark. I caught him unaware so quickly he didn't even have time to say anything. He gasped, his expression completely lost, and then he fell back. I stared at his unmoving body and then bent down to pull the scissors from his chest and put them away. I stood to look for the human I felt such a connection with. She was curled up on the floor by the wall, her body shaking. I approached her slowly, my body a little lethargic from the silver. I fell to my knees next to her and reached out to lay a hand on her arm. She flinched but when she saw who it was she threw herself at me. I hugged her close, even though my wound was killing me. I must have made a sound to convey my pain because she pulled away to look at me with wide, searching eyes.

"Oh God Jade, I'm so sorry," she whimpered, raising a hand to the injury but hesitating and dropping her hand uselessly. I smiled and took her hand in mine, needing to feel her.

"It was worth it for you," I panted, a small smile tugging at my lips. When was the last time I smiled? It felt like forever. She bit her lip nervously before she leaned in and kissed me. I returned it the best I could without wincing from the pain. Her lips left mine to travel down my neck. I sighed, loving the distracting sensation she caused.

"Thank you," she mumbled against my skin. It felt like a thank you for not going through with draining her dry but at the same time it felt like so much more. I pulled away from my thoughts when Tori's right hand found a place on my left shoulder while her left hand buried in my hair and gripped the back of my neck. She pulled me closer until my lips were inches away from the damage I already caused her.

"I-I can't. I don't want to hurt you," I told her, trying to pull away. She held me there, unwilling to take no for an answer.

"You won't, I trust you," she whispered, something about that answer triggering a memory of me and her, bare, tangled around each other in bed. What she said was true. With that thought in mind I used my teeth just enough to get the blood flowing again and then my mouth was over the wound, her hot, sweet, blood flowing into my mouth. I gripped her tighter, her hands locking behind my head. It was then I started to get flashes of everything, the haze Cooper had on me fully clearing. It was like waking up after a long sleep. Tori's grip on me started to loosen and I pulled away. I made sure to seal the injury before checking on her. No, I was feeding on Tori. What the fucking hell was I doing that for? She was fragile, she was human. I hoped I wasn't too late. If Cooper wasn't already a small bonfire a few feet away I would have personally torn him limb from limb. I might have been lost for a while but I knew it was his doing.

"Tori? Shit, Tori are you ok? Please, talk to me!" I called to her frantically. She groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled when she saw me.

"Jade, you remember now," she muttered. I was holding her up all on my own. Her body was too weak to do much.

"What the hell happened? How long did he have me under his control?" I asked her, kicking myself for falling into the sedative effect he had on me.

"I was so close to losing you. I couldn't let him destroy you like that so I fought back. We attacked each other to trick him and then you finished him off. It never would have worked if you hadn't found your way back just enough to trust me," she answered with a smile. Her hand touched my cheek lightly and I sighed, taking it in my hand.

"We have to get you out of here," I told her, carefully picking her up and holding her close to me. She curled into me, a slow nod being her answer.

"Hold on Tori," I said as I looked around. I would have to run right through the crowd. Hopefully I got through easily like I had with the older Vega. I would just have to test it out and hope for the best. I started at a brisk pace, careful to maneuver my way through the crowd so that I wasn't bumped by anyone. I made it to the door and through the hall to come out of the cellar doors only to be confronted by three more guards. They stood in the shade of the big oak on the property. I set Tori down to lean against the side of the manor while I confronted them.

"She doesn't leave," one of them growled.

"I've claimed her, she's mine. She isn't going anywhere but with me," I retorted, baring my fangs at him.

"We have strict orders to keep her here at all costs. We won't hesitate to kill you," another threatened.

"Try me," I snarled, body tense and ready for a fight. They exchanged glances before they darted at me. I dodged the first three blows but received one to the side then dodging the other two. I pulled out my scissors and jumped over one to land in front of another who was caught by surprise. I struck out, nailing him in the heart and then spun around to do the same to the one charging from behind but the one I jumped over knocked the weapon away. I slammed my fist into the side of his face and then grabbed him by the front of his suit to toss him out of the shade and into the sun. Hopefully that would slow him down. I blocked two hits from the remaining guard and then kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back and I followed to dig my fingers in his throat. I slammed him on the ground and then tore back, his hands flailing futilely as he choked on his blood. A sharp pain to my own neck made me flinch. A steel grip latched onto my jaw and around my middle, effectively holding me steady. I struggled and clawed at his face but he wouldn't let go. I couldn't push him away or my throat would go with him. I tried to think up something but a scream from him as he released me solved the problem. I swiftly got to my feet and snapped his neck before he could do more. When he fell over I saw the gleam of my scissors sticking out of his back. I pulled them out and looked up to see Tori. She was breathing heavily and swaying but she managed a small smile. I returned it and then stabbed the vampire in the heart. I made sure to do the same to the other one and then put away my trusty weapon.

"That was kinda close," I commented, rubbing a hand over the bite to feel I had already healed. Tori's blood was already working to fix the damage. She nodded and took a step only to come dangerously close to falling. I rushed over and caught her, scooping her into my arms.

"You shouldn't be moving so much," I reprimanded her.

"Yeah, and sit by when you needed help?" she countered defiantly.

"I was fine," I grumbled.

"Sure you were," she said with a weak chuckle. I shook my head and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Hang in there Tori, I'll get you out of here. It's my fault you're here anyway," I whispered to her, looking around carefully before running to the front and then down the street.

"Don't blame yourself Jade. It isn't like I didn't agree to this. I knew what I was getting into. I love you all the same," she replied sincerely.

"You're so stupid," I told her with a shake of my head but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. She laughed and snuggled closer to me.

"I know, but I'm stupidly in love with you," she corrected.

"And I'm stupidly in love with you too," I responded truthfully. Her smile grew but her eyes fluttered shut. She fell unconscious, which was my cue to run faster. I tried to take back alleys and side streets to avoid any unwanted attention but at some point I had to just take the less complicated routes to save time. The sun was beating down on me and I was starting to slow down.

"Shit it's fucking hot out here," I groaned, finally seeking shelter under the overhang of the hospital.

"Jade, we're covered in blood. How can you claim its blood loss when there's no injuries?" Tori suddenly questioned me, opening her tired eyes to look up at me.

"You should be resting," I told her, ignoring her inquiry. I didn't want to think about what she was implying.

"You have to. I know you know what I'm talking about," she spoke again. I closed my eyes and turned away.

"I've hurt you too much already," I whispered, pain in my voice. Tori shouldn't be going through this. She shouldn't have to deal with vampires and fighting for her life. Her hand found my cheek again and gently turned my head to face her.

"The hospital is right there. I'll be fine," she persuaded. I stared into her eyes, trying to decide. She nodded once and I sighed. I took a deep breath and held it while my hand slid over her side softly and then they were dragging sharp nails across her side and over her stomach. She cried out but caught herself with a pained inhale.

"I'm sorry Tori, I'm so sorry," I told her, feeling like crying for everything I've done to her. She just shook her head. She forced a smile and gestured to the hospital building looming over us. I nodded and jogged in, calling for help and receiving attention quickly. They rushed Tori away and attempted to get me checked in but I refused them. This was all Tori's blood anyway. Tori's blood and other vampires staining my hands. I clenched my fists and deflected anyone else to sit in the waiting room. I held my head in my hands, hating that Tori wasn't with me. As I waited they talked me into at least getting a quick check in case anything was amiss. I could think of a lot that was amiss but didn't apply to what I was. Luckily they didn't do anything more than clean me up and check for injuries which I didn't have so I was free to go. I was told where Tori was staying and I headed over as fast as I could without raising suspicion. I walked in and took a seat by her bed. She was asleep right now. I took her hand in mine and squeezed lightly. It was at that moment when a doctor came in.

"Hello, your friend needed some stitches but she's ok now. She's very lucky to have pulled through. She lost an extraordinary amount of blood and sustained a few deep bruises. May I ask what happened?" he inquired. I looked away from his amiable gaze to glare at the floor.

"A break in. We were all relaxing at her house and robbers tried to off us. We got out with some quick thinking but they cut her up before we could escape. Then I brought her here," I told him evenly.

"Did the others…" he began but shook his head instead, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Her sister got away before us so we don't know where she went. Other than that, no, her parents weren't as lucky," I explained. His eyes fell to the floor and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I truly am," he stated gently, reaching out to pat my shoulder.

"You're a very good friend for saving her life," he complemented. I grumbled at the constant use of the word 'friend'. Tori wasn't just my friend, she was my one true love, my mate, my lover. No one could ever take her place. She was mine. I couldn't tell him this though so I settled for the best explanation I could manage.

"I'm not her friend, I'm her girlfriend," I told him stiffly, raising my shape gaze to his. He looked a little shaken but nodded.

"Well then, you're a very good girlfriend," he corrected. I didn't have anything else to say and I really wanted the time to be with Tori alone so I laid my head on my arm, Tori's hand still in my own, and just relaxed. The doctor left and nurses occasionally checked on her but I continued to stay where I was. I wasn't going to leave Tori's side. It was nightfall again before she woke up. I practically jumped from my feet in pent up anxiety. Tori opened her eyes and smiled.

"Jade," she said, her voice harsh from disuse for so long. I poured her some water and held it out to her, making sure she didn't need any help.

"How are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood Tor, I almost lost you," I whispered, taking the cup she handed back. I set it aside and returned to the side of her bed. She scooted over and patted the bed and I climbed up to carefully pull her against me. My hands soothed over the bandages around her middle. I heard her sigh and then her hand brushed through my hair.

"I'm feeling fine. I'm not going anywhere ok?" she replied. I nodded, my hold on her tightening enough so that I could keep her pressed to me but not enough to cause her pain.

"I love you Tori. What I went through was nothing compared to what I'd do to keep you close to me. I've done what I swore I would never do to keep you safe and I'd do it again if it meant you would be safe," I stated, reaching up to brush my hand over her cheek, my eyes locking on hers. She looked conflicted but she nodded.

"I know Jade. I love you too," she responded. I smiled and she leaned in to press her lips to mine. I tenderly kissed her back, focusing on the feel of her under my hands, against my body, her soft lips on mine. I broke off the kiss to rest my forehead against hers.

"When you get out of here you're coming with me. I guess your sister can live with us too but I'm not gonna lie, I would rather she stayed with a close friend or something," I whispered seriously. She chuckled and pecked me on the lips.

"You're ridiculous, but thank you. I think it's for the best seeing as my parents…" she began, her voice dying as her lips trembled. I could see the tears building and I quickly wiped them away once they fell.

"It's ok Tori. I'm here for you when you want to talk. I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you," I vowed. She nodded and gripped me tightly, her tears finally falling at a faster rate. I just held her and let her cry until she was asleep again. It was another day before Tori was allowed out of the hospital. We got in contact with Trina, that was her name dammit, who said she was staying at a friend's house. She told Tori to stick with me, a wise choice if I ever heard one, plus she was staying at a friend's house. That was a welcome bonus. She told Tori she would visit as often as she could but right now she wanted time to herself. It was understandable. Tori was bummed but she had me, and like I promised, I was always there for her. The only time I left was to feed but I came right back and even left her with a gun containing wood tipped bullets. She didn't like the idea of using a gun at first but I told her I would starve if I had to so that I could keep an eye on her. She agreed after that. She didn't like any harm coming to me either. Yes, it was a low blow, but it got the job done.

It was almost a year now since that day. I remember the few days after when the cops talked to both the Vega sisters about their parent's death and how they tried to find traces of the murderer but couldn't. No vampire killing has ever been solved; now Tori knew this first hand so she had no choice but to just let it go. We returned to her house only to gather the sisters' belongings and then never looked back. Tori stayed with me and Trina stayed with her friend. Speaking of the talkative older Vega, she had come over to visit today, which made Tori happy. Trina was too even if she didn't want to admit it. I could see it. She wasn't as spooked about what I was anymore, knowing that was the reason her little sister would be safe with me. After she left I finally persuaded Tori to let me file my fangs again. I hated them long and tended to cause trouble when we made out. I would try to nip at her lip and end up cutting it. Her blood would drive me further but I didn't want to accidently harm her if I really did bite her. I hadn't done that at all since that day I had to purposely harm her. She knew my natural weapons bothered me but she still insisted I keep them. I still didn't know why on Earth she would ever want to keep them.

"Why?" I finally asked her after we retired to our room. Trina had just left and Tori was dying to cuddle up with me. Her words exactly. I smiled at that but lost it as soon as the subject of my fangs came up. She shrugged and fell back on our bed with a huff.

"I don't know, I guess it's like a reminder of what you really are. I keep forgetting until I catch a glimpse of them," she responded easily. I climbed up on the bed to lay down on my side next to her. I propped my head on my palm and used my other hand to push up her shirt and trail my finger over her stomach, tracing the scar left behind from my own nails.

"I don't know why you would want to remember that," I replied, my voice oddly emotionless. I dragged my fingers over the scar thoughtfully, matching them up perfectly with my fingers. Her hand fell over mine, bringing me out of my trace like state.

"Don't Jade," she warned. She knew I felt guilty about everything that had happened and took it upon herself to snap me out of it every single time I fell into self-loathing.

"Don't what Tori? I can't help feeling like shit for putting you in so much danger. I could have gotten you killed! And it would be all my fault," I responded, pulling my hand away to get up. She rushed to grab my wrist before I could leave the bed.

"Please Jade just let it go. I understand, really I do. It's who you are and it's ok to keep that in mind. Stop beating yourself up about it. It happened ok, so what, but I'm here right now because of you. Can't you accept **that** at least? Shouldn't that mean something?" she pleaded with me. I let out a rumbling growl before I yanked my wrist out of her grasp. She gasped in surprise but her words were silenced when I spun around and pushed her back on the bed. I straddled her waist and held down her arms on either side of her head.

"You can't say I don't scare you Tori. I'm a monster and that'll never change. I kill and I like it. It makes me sick but it feels so good. You're the only thing that keeps those horrible thoughts to a minimum, keeps me human in some way. It hurts to think I can't change what I am. I still feed on people regardless of how I do it. I'm not human, and it confuses me to no end to know you still love me. Why Tori? Why do you care for a shark that could turn around and eat you if it feels like it?" I demanded of her. I closed my eyes to block out her gentle brown gaze on me. My hands tightened slightly on her wrists but I didn't open my eyes until she spoke.

"Because, the guppy fell in love with that shark and nothing will ever change that," she responded, her smile returning.

"You're making a mistake Vega. I shouldn't do this to us anymore," I whispered, trying to make her understand. I always wanted to be with her forever but not when it put her in danger. Not to mention the fact that she would outlive me eventually unless I did something about it. I didn't know if I could do that to her.

"You shouldn't but you can and I want you to. Whether it's a mistake or not I've made my choice. I'm staying here with you no matter what happens," she replied with strong determination. I clenched my teeth and looked away, still uncertain. She sighed and pulled her hands out of my lax grip. I let her go to sit up but she pulled me back down, her left grabbing a handful of my shirt and her right gripping the back of my neck. Her lips locked with mine and I was lost in the heated passion she radiated. When we broke apart she grinned and passed her tongue over a cut on her lip. I leaned in and trailed my tongue over it like an apology.

"You're stuck with me Jade West. I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure you know what to do to keep me with you forever," she said, her hand sliding over my cheek so that her thumb could brush my bottom lip. Her finger skimmed a fang, her eyes admiring them before flicking up to meet my curious yet conflicted gaze. To make her like me would be a burden to her but how could I say no when she so clearly wants it? I wanted her and she wanted me. We loved each other and I selfishly didn't want to ever let her go. I nodded and took her hand in mine.

"I do know. I'll do it, for you," I agreed. She smiled, pulling me in for another kiss. She didn't waste time stripping me of my shirt. I pulled off hers and ran my fingers down her sides. She shivered, a moan falling from her lips. I stopped at her hips and pulled off her pants. I pressed an ardent kiss to her lips, our tongues teasing each other, before parting with a nip to her jaw.

"Jade, I need you so bad. I need all of you. I want it," she panted heavily, her hands tugging off my pants. I knew what she was asking but I was still hesitant. Tori's pleading gaze met mine though and it was enough to make my decision. She was sure. I stripped her of her bra and underwear before my hands and mouth got reacquainted with her body. I was going to give her one last memory to hold onto before her life would change forever. She writhed under me, her hips grinding into mine. I snarled and allowed my hands to pass over her in a slightly rougher manner. She cried out in pleasure and I swallowed it with a heated kiss. I shifted to press my thigh into her and she broke off the kiss to suck in a sharp breath. Her movements making her rub against me. I groaned loudly and pressed against her.

"Are you really ready Tori? You want all of me, even this god forsaken curse, just to stay by my side?" I questioned her.

"I haven't wanted anything more than I want you. Now that I have you this is just the last step to take. I'm ready," she breathed, her eyes full of desire but her love was as clear as day. She wanted me, all of me. She would stay by my side forever. It was a great feeling and I couldn't wait to see what it brought us.

"I love you Tor, so much," I told her, my hands drifting over her body to brace one against the bed and the other on her hip.

"I love you too Jade," she responded, her smile darkening into a smirk when her own hand brushed over my stomach softly and I shivered. She grabbed me and swiftly rolled us over. Her hands worked on baring my body to her while her mouth melded with mine. We parted and her tongue moved to slide up my neck. Her hands were unyielding and directed my body easily. I wrapped my left arm around her back and held on as my right teased over her inner thigh. She bucked into me, her silent demand to go the rest of the way. I complied, entering her with two fingers and curling them to brush over her sensitive soft walls.

"Damn," she muttered against my skin. I smirked and began pumping into her. Her hips moved to meet my fingers, moans and whimpers falling from her mouth. I slid a hand up her body to bury in her hair. I pulled her in for a kiss full of passion and then broke it off to reach up and cut a somewhat deep line into my shoulder. I guided her to the cut and her tongue instantly slid out to collect the blood rolling down my shoulder. She licked back up until her mouth covered the cut. The feeling of her tongue passing over made me moan. I gave a particularly rough thrust into her and she hummed a moan. I felt the hand she wasn't using to hold herself up make its way between us to brush over me. I tensed, waiting for her touch where I wanted it the most. When she finally slipped into me I let out a possessive growl and bit into her for the first time in a year. My fangs dug in and tore through her skin with ease. She let out a quiet gasp but resumed. I drank from her, recycling her blood into the infected the blood she now consumed. It would take over like a virus, shutting down her body and change her. I sped up the pace, feeling her body tremble and her panting increase. She rested her head on my chest when she finally came. She had temporarily froze when it hit but when she recovered she was working double time. Now I was the one squirming under her. Her hands were strong on me, her rhythm making me rock into her with abandon. I was not expecting the sharp teeth that clamped onto my pulse point. That alone sent me spinning out of control and over the edge. I screamed her name, my body hitting a high I didn't think was possible. I heard her growl, an intimidating and possessive sound that got me going again.

"You taste great Jade," she purred in my ear, her fangs brushing my jaw when she placed a chaste kiss there. Oh man, that was so fucking hot.

"Fuck, do you know what you do to me?" I panted, cupping her face in my hands to get a better look at her. Her eyes were black, just as mine probably were. Her fangs glinted in the dim lighting, a predator's grin on her lips that were tinted red with my blood.

"I sure do. Now let me continue, we have all the time in the world," she responded, her voice compelling me to do as she said.

"It would be my pleasure," I agreed, voice sultry. I pulled her down to lick at the blood covering her lips before our rough kisses took over. The second round was full of teeth and nails, marking each other like animals, claiming each other as our own. It was nothing like the slow and careful pace when Tori was still easily hurt if I took things too far. Now she was more demanding than me, bending me to her will. I would be lying if I said I didn't like it. We lied in each other's arms after a third round that returned to a slower pace when the raw instinct ran its course through Tori. The first few hours of being turned always resulted in hunting down food and killing but the thrill of this was just as good. Now that she was calm, Tori subtly flexed her new abilities. I watched her experiment and smiled when she looked amazed.

"Having fun there?" I asked her, reaching over to brush her side. I could see the way she reacted to my touch but I admired her control. I was surprised we hadn't gone on longer actually.

"Yeah, it's so weird. I can see so clearly, hear far away, smell everything in the room, it's all so surreal," she answered.

"When I teach you about tracking you'll be able to lengthen your sense of smell. It comes in handy more than sight I can tell you that," I informed her.

"I look forward to everything you have to teach me," she replied, leaning in to kiss my neck. I hummed happily and wrapped my arms around her to bring her closer.

"So do I. I can't wait to spend forever with you," I murmured, my lips grazing under her jaw.

"Me too," she replied. We held onto each other, arms and legs intertwined. Neither of us could sleep now but it still felt good to just relax. We had all eternity to ourselves but this one moment was enough for me right now. The rest would fall into place later. I'll always be a monster but with Tori I knew I was something far better than that and I accepted it. Together we would help each other stay as human as possible, a feat I knew we would accomplish as long as we had each other.


End file.
